


Chocolate

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: NCIS
Genre: 17x15, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Soft Ellie Bishop, Soft Nick Torres, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: 17x15 rewrite with Nick and Ellie already together, and indeed, Nick's got a date.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Chocolate

_"Buenos dias"_ Nick greets happily when he walks into the bullpen.

_"Hey. Uh, what are you doing here?"_ Ellie is surprised. Shouldn't he be back on her couch resting after going to his appointment? Well, at least this is what she told Nick to do before she left for work this morning.

Nick flashes Ellie a smile, the one that always melts her heart, before going in for a hug with McGee.

_"Yeah, man, I was getting a little stir-crazy on that couch. Doctor said I could come back to work, so..."_

So this answers the unasked questions, Ellie thinks to herself.

_"But on limited duty, right?"_ Ellie asks with her eyebrows raised, signalling Nick not to do anything stupid. 

_"Well, that's what he said, but please, nobody puts baby in a corner"_

Ellie looks at McGee and rolls her eyes at the face that her boyfriend is one of the most stubborn people she's ever met. And her heart constricts achingly when McGee brings up the fact that Nick almost died.

Ellie zones out when Nick starts talking about Wolverine and working out before coming into the office, only coming back to reality when she hears Nick says

_"I already lined up a date for tonight's Valentine's"_

_"Oh?"_ This morning is really full of surprise. Ellie looks at Nick and asks with her eyes "I though we agreed not to make it a big deal?"

But before Nick can response in any way, two things happen.

One, McGee cuts in and has clearly forgotten the festival, slightly panicking about getting a last-minute gift for Delilah.

Two, Jack strides in with a box of chocolate in her hands, greeting them happy Valentine's, words muffled by the sweet treat in her mouth. She swoops in to hug Nick when she sees him.

_"Thank you. At least someone's happy"_ Nick teases.

Ellie gives him a pointed look before turning her attention to Jack and that box of chocolate.

Ellie picks one while asking Jack about it, apparently from some sort of _secret admirer_. 

Nick's eyes follow Ellie's fingers as she take that chocolate out of the box, meeting her eyes when she looks up.

Ellie chuckles to herself when she sees Nick looking at her with puppy eyes and a pout, the whole expression screaming "feed me that chocolate please, baby"

Seeing that Jack is facing McGee and his attention is on her, Ellie stretches her arm to hand the chocolate to Nick, who takes is in his mouth happily.

"Can you believe Jack is still insisting Gibbs and her is not a thing?" Ellie asks Nick while she's starting the car.

"I know, he just kissed her cheek in front of the whole office" Nick shakes his head fondly.

"There has to be something huh"

"You think it's really Gibbs who sent the chocolate? This is not like him"

"I can't think of anyone else. Wait, Nick Torres you cheater!" Ellie smacks Nick's arm, now suddenly remembering she didn't get any of that chocolate.

"Wow babe, what’s that for?" Nick catches Ellie's hand from his arm and intertwines their fingers.

"You pouted and puppy-eyed me into giving you that chocolate and I had none" 

"Don't worry, I will make it up to you" Nick chuckles, placing a kiss on the back of Ellie's hand.

"How? Don't you have a date lined up for tonight?" Ellie smirks while asking.

"Yeah, speaking of that. I haven't asked if she wanna go out with me yet"

“Why not?” 

“Because she seems mad to see me at work”

“Nick, you know I am happy to see you back at work, to have my partner back. I just can’t help but worry” Ellie sighs, squeezing Nick’s hand to reassure him.

“I know babe, and I promise I’ll be careful okay?” Nick softens his tone, he knows Ellie is still mentally recovering from the hit they had been through.

“Okay” 

“So you wanna go on a Valentine’s date with me?”

“My pleasure”

“Good! Now let’s get to work” Nick pecks Ellie on the lips quickly after she has pull the car to a stop outside the crime scene.

Later that day when the team successfully catches the killer and return to the office, Ellie finds a memo stuck to her computer screen.

> B,
> 
> I’ll see you at your place when you come home.
> 
> Given the long day, why don’t we have this date staying in?
> 
> I promise you will love it. See you soon Xx
> 
> N.

Ellie carefully removes the small paper from her screen with a smile on her face. Nick had texted the team earlier telling them he's getting quite exhausted so he's calling it a day, guess he used that as an excuse to go prepare for their date.

Bidding the team good night, Ellie leaves the bullpen with her mind already flown to Nick.

Ellie’s heart almost explodes when she opens the door of her apartment.

The apartment is dimly lit by the fairy lights hung on the shelves and candles placed on the dining table. Dinner, along with a heart-shaped box, is already on the table.

“Welcome home babe” Nick greets Ellie by the doorway, hand reaching out to take her backpack.

Nick is wearing a white dress shirt tucked into his black jeans with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

“Nick... wow” Ellie is at a loss of words, amazed by this handsome man in front of her who she gets to call him her boyfriend. She wastes no time reaching out and wraps her hands behind Nick’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I picked an outfit for you, wanna go and change?” Nick asks sweetly when they break apart, foreheads pressed together.

“Can I grab a quick shower?”

“Take your time” Nick kisses Ellie on the lips one more time before releasing her.

Coming out of the en-suite bathroom freshly showered, Ellie smiles wide when she sees the outfit chosen by Nick laid out on her bed. It’s a black turtleneck sweater dress which Nick loves dearly. It actually didn’t surprise Ellie to see him choosing this.

She sat down in front of her vanity table after tugging the dress on, letting her hair down from the high ponytail. Satisfied with how her curls fall over her shoulder naturally, Ellie put on some light makeup, finishing with her beloved red lipstick.

Checking herself one last time in the full-length mirror, Ellie nods approvingly to herself and leaves her room.

Nick is stunned when he looks up from her phone, hearing the bedroom door opening.

“Ellie” Nick whispers his girlfriend’s name breathlessly. She is beyond gorgeous.

Ellie chuckles, “you’re not so bad yourself, Torres”

Nick breaths out a laugh, pulling himself together.

“Shall we?” He reaches out a hand for Ellie to take, leading them over to the dining table.

As the gentleman he is, Nick pulls out the chair for Ellie before settling down himself.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ellie” Nick says, clinking his wine glass with Ellie’s.

“Happy Valentine’s, Nick” 

After dinner, Nick pushes the heart-shaped box towards Ellie. 

“Open it up babe, I got you something”

“Nick... you don’t have to” Ellie smiles fondly, pulling loose the ribbon.

“Well, I kinda promised” 

Opening the box, Ellie squeaks at the sight of chocolates and immediately pops one in her mouth.

“I take that as you like the gift” Nick chuckles at her cuteness.

“I love it. Thank you Nick”

Half way into the cheesy rom-com they are watching, Ellie looks up to Nick and whispers,

“This date is perfect, Nick. Thank you. I love you”

Nick smiles and drops a kiss on Ellie’s forehead,

“I love you too”


End file.
